world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Hercules
Entrance The Games Hercules enters the battlefield on the recycle chariot, and is then dropped off. Special Attacks Neutral B - Best Bow Hercules gets out a bow and an arrow. This is mainly an attack similar to Link's or Pit's neutral special, though the arrow travels slower and in an arc. If the bow is held for 3 seconds, Hercules falls over, dealing 5% damage to himself. Side B - Recycle Chariot Hercules hops in a chariot where he goes the right way and then rams into the opponent while shifting directions. Then he celebrates for two seconds. Doing this move near ledges causes him to fall while in his chariot, and it can't be controlled until Hercules crashes. The crash when falling does 5% damage to himself. This is doable only on land. Up B - Giant Jump Hercules takes a great leap with a large, flapping leg behind him. He then celebrates for two seconds. Down B - Think! The first part is probably put best in dialogue: Best Hercules: I... really don't have the time right now. BH's gay friend: (appears in a random ground spot) No... Think Hercules! Hercules then takes out his mirror, which deflects projectiles with thrice the power and speed. This can be undone safely by pushing any button, but after that it takes 5 seconds to do it again. The move can be cancelled by hitting Hercules (no knockback and damage to Hercules is halved before he takes out his mirror), or by knocking his gay friend out of the aprk after Hercules says the above line. His gay friend won't appear until 30 seconds have passed, and Hercules's defensive bonus is lost during that time. Final Smash - OK, Charge! Hercules rides a boar after telling it to charge forth, which won't stop until it hits something, such as a wall or another opponent. Should the boar hit an opponent, it does 20%-120% to him/her, depending on how long the boar was running. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Neaaahh!!" KOSFX2: "Ooaah!" Star KOSFX: "UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Augh!" Taunts Up: "You don't mind, do you?" Sd: celebrates for a LONG TIME! Dn: flexes his arm muscles Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. celebratory rave 2. celebratory rave in the recycled chariot 3. "Ahh...let's go home." leaves Failure/Clap: Whaat's happening to mee...? Standard Attacks Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Swings his sword then falls. *Up tilt - Thrusts his sword upwards then falls. *Down tilt - Smash *Forward smash - Best Hercules throws a spear. This move has a ridiculous start up time. *Up smash - Best Hercules holds a rope with two men trying to pull it. BH then swings it down, causing the men to fly upwards and hitting anyone. *Down smash - Other *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Grabs and throws *Grab - Grabs with left hand. Has a large amount of ending lag if it misses. *Pummel - Punches with other hand. A slow pummel. *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Impales enemy on pike, then throws it up with his strength. Deals 12% damage with good knockback, but he deals himself 2% damage from the exertion. *Down throw - Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon,this guy doesn't look like Hercules...Tell me what you know about him." Otacon: "I...really don't have the time right now..." Snake: "Ugh! Think, Otacon!" Otacon: "Well, um..." Snake: "What are you, some kind of retard?" Otacon: "...Noo teasing! Aaaaarrgh! Aaaaaaaarrgh!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgh!!!" Snake: *groans* "Are you crying? You're one good looking caller." Otacon: "...I am?" Snake: "Yes." Otacon: *chuckles* "Well, I do read...Thank you Snake, I feel better now!" Character Description There would be a description here, but it... really doesn't have the time right now. This character is an odd version of Hercules from a "so bad, it's good" animated Hercules film. (All parts are found here.) Classic Mode TBA Role In The Subspace Emissary I... really don't have the time right now Extras TBA Trivia *Best Hercules makes an arrival In the Frollo Show (Frollo Fucks the Gods). *Chincherrinas is proud to admit that he's maining him. Category:Playable Characters Category:Phoenix Games Category:The Best Hercules Movie Ever Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Sword Wielder Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Crazy Characters Category:The Frollo Show Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Video Movesets